"I Like That" by Janelle Monáe
'I Like That '''is a song by American singer, songwriter, rapper, actress, and producer Janelle Monáe. It's the fourth single from her fourth album ''Dirty Computer. It was produced by Organized Noize and written by Monáe alongside Tayla Parx, Sleepy Brown, Nate "Rocket" Wonder, Ray Murray and Rico Wade. The song was released on April 15th, 2018. Lyrics Sometimes a mystery, sometimes I'm free Depending on my mood or my attitude Sometimes I wanna roll or stay at home Walking contradiction, guess I'm factual and fiction A little crazy, little sexy, little cool Little rough around the edges, but I keep it smooth I'm always left of center and that's right where I belong I'm the random minor note you hear in major songs And I like that I don't really give a fuck if I was just the only one Who likes that I never like to follow, follow all around, the chase is on Oh me, oh me, oh me, oh my Oh me, oh me, oh me, oh my I Oh me, oh me, oh me, oh my I like that I don't care what I look like but I feel good Better than amazing, and better than I could Told the whole world, I'm the venom and the antidote Take a different type of girl to keep the whole world afloat 'Cause I'm crazy and I'm sexy then I'm cool Little rough around the edges, but I keep it smooth I'm always left of center and that's right where I belong I'm the random minor note you hear in major songs And I like that I don't really give a fuck if I was just the only one Who likes that I never like to follow, follow all around, the chase is on Oh me, oh me, oh me, oh my Oh me, oh me, oh me, oh my I Oh me, oh me, oh me, oh my I like that I remember when you called me weird We was in math class, third row, I was sitting by you Right before Mr. Ammond's class 'Cause my mom couldn't afford new Js Polos, thrift store, thrift clothes that was all I knew Do you remember? Uh, I remember when you laughed when I cut my perm off And you rated me a six I was like, "Damn" But even back then with the tears in my eyes I always knew I was the shit I like that I don't really give a fuck if I was just the only one Who likes that I never like to follow, follow all around, the chase is on Oh me, oh me, oh me, oh my Oh me, oh me, oh me, oh my I (I like that) Oh me, oh me, oh me, oh my I like that Why This Song Rocks # Janelle's confident vocals. # The groovy production. # Great rap vocals in the third verse. # Nice music video. # It's about her sexuality and liking who and/or what she likes without any bias and ignoring any surrounding criticism. # Janelle also did a Spotify cover of the song which also rocked. Music Video Category:R&B Category:Soul Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Janelle Monáe Songs Category:Songs with Good Message Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Songs